


Miasto umarłych

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season 5
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korzystając z chwili spokoju, Dean, Sam i Cas postanawiają odpocząć od Apokalipsy i znaleźć sobie coś łatwego do upolowania. Kiedy natrafiają na dziwne miasteczko, w którym nie ma elektryczności, a ciała są niemal wszędzie, zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy szukanie sposobu na powstrzymanie Lucyfera i Michaela nie byłoby przyjemniejszym zajęciem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasto umarłych

Zapach świeżo parzonej kawy wypełnił kuchnię. Rachel, wciąż w szlafroku i kapciach, wyszła przez tylne drzwi do ogródka, a zaraz po niej wybiegł mały york, szczekając na ptaki, które zleciały się do stojącego pod płotem karmnika. Zapowiadał się miły dzień, ale Rachel była zdenerwowana. To był jej pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy. Dopiero niedawno wróciła do miasta i zamieszkała w domu, który zostawili jej rodzice, gdy wyprowadzili się do Europy. Chcieli jej zapewnić miejsce do życia, gdy już skończy studia.   
Późno się za nie zabrała, bo dopiero w wieku 25 lat. Po ich ukończeniu mogła w końcu spełnić swoje marzenie o pracy w przedszkolu. Zawsze lubiła dzieci, w jej opinii były to najsłodsze istoty, jakie można sobie było wyobrazić. Lubiła ich radosne podejście do życia, niewinność i te urocze, zawsze uśmiechnięte buzie. Kiedy miała zły dzień, wystarczyło, że zobaczyła roześmiane dziecko, a już było jej lżej na sercu. W przyszłości miała nadzieję urodzić własne maleństwo albo adoptować jakieś, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wpierw musiała przyzwyczaić się do nowej pracy i warunków.   
Dawno nie była w rodzinnym mieście. Wyjechała z chłopakiem zaraz po szkole średniej i zamieszkała z nim w Ohio. Tam pracowała jako kelnerka w małej knajpce, a jej ukochany uczył się na miejscowym uniwersytecie. Był dobrym uczniem, dostawał stypendium, a weekendami pracował, dlatego stać ich było na wynajęcie własnego mieszkania i przyjemne życie.   
Po tym jak jej chłopak, Josh, skończył studia i znalazł pacę, pobrali się. Byli szczęśliwi i zakochani po uszy, ale sielanka nie trwała wiecznie. Uczucia zaczęły słabnąć, Josh nie był nią już tak zainteresowany niż na początku. Oboje byli zmęczeni związkiem, który wydawał się idealny tylko na początku. Rozwiedli się i ruszyli własnymi drogami. Rachel wyjechała i znalazła dom w innym stanie. Tam też w końcu poszła na studia i zakończyła edukację, by powrócić do rodzinnego domu.   
Przez kilka tygodni żyła z oszczędności i tego, co przysyłali jej rodzice. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, by stało się to jej zwyczajem dlatego rozpoczęła szukanie pracy. Gdy dowiedziała się, że w przedszkolu poszukują pracownika, od razu się zgłosiła. Sama chodziła tam jako małe dziecko i dyrektorka jeszcze ją pamiętała. Nie zawahała się ani przez chwilę przed zatrudnieniem jej.  
Rachel już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wejdzie do sali pełnej uśmiechniętych maluchów. Wyobraziła sobie, jak organizuje im zabawy, uczy nowych rzeczy i czyta bajki.   
To naprawdę będzie wspaniały dzień.   
\- Jiny, chodź do środka – zawołała psa, który przegonił już wszystkie ptaki z ogródka.   
Rachel zamknęła drzwi za swoją suczka i wróciła do kuchni, gdzie kawa była już gotowa. Zwykle nie potrzebowała niczego na rozbudzenie, była rannym ptaszkiem, ale kawa pomoże jej przetrwać pierwsze godziny z dziećmi. Nie oszukiwała samej siebie, opieka nad kilkulatkami była przyjemna, ale i męcząca.  
Nim skończyła śniadanie, zbliżała się już ósma. Nie mieszkała daleko od przedszkola, w dodatku miała samochód, więc nie musiała się spieszyć.   
Wyszła z domu równo za piętnaście ósma i pojechała do pracy. Nim dojechała na miejsce, zaczęło lekko mżyć. Rachel wysiadła z samochodu i szybko wbiegła do budynku. Po korytarzach chodzili rodzice i ich dzieci, które były podekscytowane kolejnym dniem w przedszkolu.   
Uśmiechając się, Rachel ruszyła do sali, w której była jej grupa. Wszystkie formalności załatwiła dzień wcześniej, była więc już traktowana jak normalny pracownik, który pracuje tu od lat, a nie jak nowa osoba.   
Sala wciąż była pusta, ale niedługo miała zapełnić się dziećmi. Rachel usiadła za biurkiem, które miało teraz należeć do niej i rozejrzała się. Inaczej zapamiętała to miejsce. Kiedyś sale były zupełnie białe, przedszkola nie było stać na coś lepszego. Teraz jednak wszędzie było kolorowo. Ściany pomalowano na przyjemny, żółty kolor i dodatkowo ozdobiono różnymi rysunkami postaci z bajek. Były między innymi Myszka Miki, Królik Buggs, kilka księżniczek Disneya, a także coś dla chłopców, samochody i jacyś wojownicy, których Rachel nie rozpoznawała.   
Podłoga była pokryta linoleum, ale pod jedną ze ścian rozłożono duży dywan. W tamtej części znajdowały się wszystkie zabawki, z których mogły korzystać dzieci. Na części z linoleum stały stoliki, przy których dzieci jadły i malowały obrazki, które później dumni rodzice będą mogli powiesić w domach.   
To było naprawdę piękne przedszkole i Rachel marzyła, że kiedyś jej dziecko również tutaj będzie się bawić.  
W końcu do sali zaczęli schodzić się rodzice, prowadząc swoje pociechy. Rachel witała każdego, najpierw rodziców, a później samo dziecko. Niektóre witały się z nią radośnie, inne nieśmiało chowały się za rodzicami. Rachel już zrobiło się przyjemnie.  
Dzieci odkładały swoje rzeczy do małych szafeczek i od razu biegły się bawić. Już wkrótce cały pokój był pełen radosnych maluchów, śmiejących się i piszczących z radości.   
Rachel pozwoliła im się bawić. Miała sporo czasu, by zaciekawić je później czymś innym. Rodzice zwykle odbierali dzieci po południu, najpóźniej o czwartej, kiedy to zamykano już przedszkole.  
Maluchy bawiły się w najlepsze. Niektóre przychodziły do Rachel i pokazywały jej, co zbudowały z klocków albo co udało im się ugotować na zabawkowej kuchni. Chwaliła każde dziecko i gratulowała im, otrzymując w zamian najszczerszy ze wszystkich uśmiechów.   
Obserwowanie tak radosnej gromadki przywoływało spokój. Chociaż dzieci były głośne, Rachel potrafiła się w ich obecności zrelaksować i o dziwo wyciszyć. To było życie, o którym marzyła.   
Dzieci bawiły się samodzielnie aż do pierwszego posiłku. Rachel posadziła wszystkich przy stolikach i kazała rozpakować to, co przygotowali im rodzice. Tutaj pojawiły się pierwsze problemy, gdy jedno z dzieci wyjęło batonika, a drugie chciało kawałek. Rachel musiała powiedzieć chłopcu, który przyniósł słodkości, że dzielenie się jest dobrym uczynkiem, a dziewczynce, która chciała kawałek batonika, powiedziała że musi najpierw o niego poprosić, a nie się go domagać.   
Dzieci podzieliły się w zgodzie i obeszło się bez innych incydentów. Z pełnymi brzuszkami, maluchy nie były skore do dalszej, intensywnej zabawy, dlatego Rachel dała im coś wymagającego mniej energii, by mogły odetchnąć przed dalszym rozrabianiem. Już wcześniej przygotowała się do prowadzenia zajęć i wymyśliła zabawy, którymi mogłaby zaciekawić dzieci. Rozdała każdemu mały kubeczek plasteliny o różnych kolorach i kartkę papieru.  
\- Chcę, żebyście z plasteliny zrobili to, co chcielibyście dostać na urodziny – powiedziała i sama wzięła trochę plasteliny oraz kartkę, by zademonstrować. – Popatrzcie, ja chciałabym dostać... rower.  
Dzieci przyglądały się z ciekawością, jak tworzy na kartce coś na kształt roweru.  
\- Możecie pożyczać sobie kolory – wyjaśniła i wzięła trochę czarnej plasteliny, by zrobić koła. Uwinęła się szybko i po chwili na kart znajdował się różowy rower. – Zobaczymy, kto marzy o tym samym, dobrze?   
Maluchy zabrały się do pracy i zaczęły tworzyć. Pomagała kilku, gdy z czymś sobie nie radziły i chwaliła wszystkich, którzy pokazywali jej swoje postępy.   
Cała zabawa skończyła się bałaganem na stołach, ale to było częścią uroku dzieci.   
Gdy prace były skończone, Rachel pokazywała je wszystkim. Znowu pochwaliła każdego za piękne wykonanie, a następnie zachęciła dzieci, by coś opowiedziały o swoich wymarzonych prezentach.   
Reszta dnia minęła im na dalszej zabawie, później był obiad, aż w końcu krótka drzemka. Rachel przeczytała dzieciom bajkę do snu i nie skończyła nawet wtedy, gdy wszystkie maluchy zasnęły, tuląc do siebie swoje ulubione zabawki, które przyniosły z domu.   
Po obudzeniu dzieci pobawiły się jeszcze trochę, nim przyszli po nie rodzice. Każdy z jej wychowanków pożegnał się z nią ciepło, machając rączkami na pożegnanie. Rachel uznała ten dzień za wyjątkowo udany, gdy ostatnia uśmiechnięta buzia zniknęła za drzwiami.   
Wracając do domu już zastanawiała się nad kolejnym dniem spędzonym z dziećmi. Od czasu rozwodu była trochę nieszczęśliwa, ale teraz, po pierwszym dniu pracy, znów czuła, że żyje.   
W domu już czekała na nią Jiny, łasząca się do niej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. Rachel wypuściła ją do ogródka i poszła zrobić sobie obiad.   
Przestało padać, gdy jeszcze była w pracy, teraz świeciło słońce. Miała nadzieję, że jutro czeka ich taki piękny dzień od samego rana. Bardzo chciała wyjść z dziećmi na plac zabaw.   
Dobra pogoda utrzymała się aż do zapadnięcia zmroku, kiedy Rachel planowała już iść spać. Musiała tylko jeszcze raz wypuścić psa na krótki spacer.   
Jiny wybiegła do ogródka jak zwykle szczekając. Rachel już po chwili straciła ją z oczu, bo światło na ganku zepsuło się jakiś czas temu. Stała więc w ciemnościach, obejmując się ramionami, by zatrzymać w sobie troche ciepła. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy zrobiło się tak zimno.   
Czekała na Jiny przystając z nogi na nogę, ale suczka długo nie wracała. Nie słychać było jej szczekania ani tego, jak biega po trawie. Ogródek nie był duży, ale bardzo zaniedbany. Rachel starała się doprowadzić go do porządku, ale nigdy nie miała ręki do roślin, dlatego zostawiła wszystko tak, jak było. Przystrzygła tylko trawę, ale rozrośnięte krzewy pod płotem dalej zajmowały większość miejsca. Jiny bardzo lubiła się w nich chować.   
\- Jiny! – zawołała Rachel. Z jej ust uleciała mgiełka pary, było naprawdę zimno. – Jiny, do nogi!  
Pies dalej nie wracał, Rachel zaczęła się niepokoić. Zeszła po schodkach z ganku i rozejrzała się po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu Jiny. Zagwizdała parę razy, a suczka znowu nie zareagowała. Uciekła? W płocie mogła być dziura, która zasłonięta krzewami umknęła jej uwadze.   
\- Jiny! – spróbowała jeszcze raz. W kocu usłyszała szczekanie i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy suczka wybiegła z pomiędzy krzewów. – Wystraszyłaś mnie – wyznała, podnosząc psa. Jiny miała brudne łapy, coś musiało ją zainteresować i zaczęła kopać.   
Rachel wytarła je i puściła psa, samemu idąc na górę, by w końcu się położyć.   
Jej następny poranek wyglądał tak samo, jak poprzedni – wstawiła kawę i wypuściła psa do ogródka. Jiny wróciła jednak szybko do domu i zaczęła chodzić wokół nóg Rachel, co bardzo ją dziwiło.   
\- Co cię napadło? – zapytał, odstawiając kubek z kawą i biorąc suczkę na ręce. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Jiny szczerzy kły, ale nie warczy. Nigdy nie widziała takiego zachowania u swojego psa, nie była też specjalistką, nie wiedziała więc, co to może oznaczać. Czy Jiny zaniepokoiła się czymś, co znalazła w ogródku? Czy coś było w domu?   
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – przyznała, stawiając psa na stole. Nie wiedziała co robić, nie mogła zostawić tak przerażonego stworzenia samego w domu, ale nie mogła go też zabrać do pracy.   
Jiny nie przestawała szczerzyć kłów. Nie patrzyła w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, cały czas odwracała głowę. Robiła to bardzo szybko, jakby nie mogąc się skupić. Rachel próbowała ją rozluźnić, głaskała ją, zachęcała do jedzenia, ale nic nie przynosiło rezultatów.   
Sytuacja niepokoiła ją coraz bardziej. Słyszała o psach, które dostawały zawału jak ludzie, gdy za bardzo się zestresowały. Jiny nie była najmłodszym psem, bała się, że coś jej się stanie.   
Rachel postanowiła, że odwiezie Jiny do schroniska, żeby tam poczekała zamiast w domu, w którym zdecydowanie nie czuła się teraz bezpiecznie. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący w kuchni, by zobaczyć, ile ma jeszcze czasu, ale wskazówki zatrzymały się równo na siódmej rano.  
\- Pewnie baterie padły – stwierdziła i wyjęła komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Po naciśnięciu klawisza, nic się nie stało, obraz był czarny. – Co jest? – zdziwiła się. Telefon był naładowany, była tego pewna.   
Zdezorientowana weszła do salonu, gdzie na wyświetlaczu dvd była godzina. Nie świeciły się jednak żadne cyfry, tak jakby sprzęt nie był podłączony do kontaktu.   
Rachel podeszła do włącznika światła i przesunęła go w górę, ale nic się nie stało.   
\- Musiało wysadzić korki – stwierdziła, ale to nie tłumaczyło niedziałającego telefonu.   
Jiny wciąż siedziała na stole, gdy wróciła do kuchni. Pogłaskała ją po głowie, ale suczka dalej wypatrywała zagrożenia.  
\- Chodź, idziemy – powiedziała do psa i podniosła go ze stołu. Może to brak prądu zaniepokoił Jiny. Nie wiedziała, czy psy potrafią wyczuć takie rzeczy, ale jeśli wyczuwają choroby i trzęsienia ziemi, to może i to.   
Rachel wsadziła sobie psa pod pachę, podniosła teczkę stojącą przy drzwiach i wzięła klucze z szafki. Jiny zawarczała, a gdy Rachel na nią spojrzała, poczuła jak coś ciągnie je obie do tyłu.   
Spanikowana obejrzała się za siebie, ale nie zobaczyła nic. Upuściła teczkę, a Jiny wyrwała się z jej uścisku i zaczęła przeraźliwie szczekać. Rachel krzyknęła, gdy coś silnego wciągnęło ją z powrotem do kuchni. Próbowała się wyrwać, szarpała się, kopała, próbując trafić napastnika, którego nawet nie mogła zobaczyć. To musiał być sen. Jakiś koszmar.  
Coś złapało ją za twarz, jakby dłonie, poczuła zimno w tym miejscu. Znowu krzyknęła i próbowała je złapać, ale natrafiła tylko na swoje policzki. Mimo to zaczęła drapać, usiłując się uwolnić. Rozdrapała sobie skórę do krwi, ale ucisk nie zelżał, nasilił się.  
Jiny wciąż ujadała. Rachel modliła się, by hałas zaalarmował sąsiadów. Obok mieszkał były wojskowy, John. On by jej pomógł, zawsze był o tej porze w domu.   
Ale nikt nie nadszedł.   
Rachel rozdrapała już sobie policzki do mięsa, czuła potworny ból, ale nie przestawała. Drapała coraz mocniej, próbując pozbyć się rąk, które ją trzymały. Coś dyszało jej w twarz. Oddech był duszący, zupełnie jakby coś się rozkładało. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła, ale nim zdążyła zwymiotować, jej cierpienia się skończyły. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy głowa kobiety została gwałtowanie przekręcona w bok. Kark pękł pod naporem niewyobrażalnej siły, ciało Rachel upadło z łoskotem na podłogę, uderzając jeszcze o stół.   
Jiny wciąż szczekała. Podbiegła do pani i stanęła przed jej martwym ciałem, próbując ją obronić. Oprócz szczekania w domu panowała zupełna cisza, nie słychać było tego, co zabiło Rachel.   
Wkrótce i ujadanie psa ucichło. Jiny została rzucona przez niewidzialną siłę na kuchenkę gazową. Coś przekręciło wszystkie kurki, zaczął się ulatniać gaz, który nagle zapłonął. Pies zaskowyczał, ale nie mógł się uwolnić. Jego piski były coraz cichsze, aż w końcu całkiem ucichły.   
Płomienie zgasły, a w domu zaczął się unosić zapach spalonego mięsa.


End file.
